generatorrexfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Salazar's Machines
Original Machines Big Fat Sword The Big Fat Sword The Big Fat Sword (also known as the B.F.S.) is a massive orange sword that Rex can change either arm into. Battle Saw The Battle Saw Rex is also capable of transforming the blade of the B.F.S. into the Battle Saw, a giant buzz saw that can slice through almost anything. He used it several times to slice tentacles off from huge E.V.O.s. Smack Hands The Smack Hands The Smack Hands are a pair of massive gauntlets that Rex can transform his hands into. The Smack Hands give him incredible strength, allowing him to break through an obstacle or to lift heavy objects. Rex can also rotate the Smack Hands when they are balled into a fist. Combat Drill This mode allows the Smack Hands to function as high-powered drills. Rex can tunnel through the ground using this, or he can use it to add additional power behind his strength. When the Smack Hands' drill mode is used underwater, the Smack Hands launch Rex at what he's fighting.[1] Punk Busters The Punk Busters The Punk Busters are super boots that have spikes on the soles that allow Rex to jump hundreds of feet into the air or jump across ten square blocks. He can also use the Punk Busters to kick enemy E.V.O.s. In his own words, it feels as if "you were roundhouse kicked by a freight train".[2] Boogie Pack The Boogie Pack The Boogie Pack is a jet pack with a pair of large turbine wings. Rex is capable of using it to fly at high speeds; it also gives him a high level of agility. He is capable of launching the twin turbines at an enemy E.V.O like a bola. He can also shoot grappling hooks from both turbines. The Boogie Pack can also propel Rex underwater.[1] Slam Cannon The Slam Cannon The Slam Cannon is a projectile cannon that Rex can transform either arm into. It doesn't produce its own ammo; instead, the maw on the back end of it extends into whatever material is behind it. It then grabs it, and fires it at the target with great force. Hot shots It the same as Slam Cannon, It's only has more blasters. Rex Ride The Rex Ride A motorcycle that uses levitation instead of wheels. The Rex Ride can go over 200 mph and has a retractable battering ram instead of an engine block. The battering ram can be used like a shield to break through trees and various other solid objects. 'Omega-1 Nanite' Machines Blast Caster The Blast Caster The Blast Caster is a tentacle-like whip coming from Rex's right arm . A generator is strapped on his back, which is capable of channeling a powerful electrical shock through the whip. Funchucks The Funchucks The Funchucks are giant nunchucks that are attached to both of Rex's arms. He can spin them at an incredible speed, and then launch them at once. Rex can also use them to generate a destructive energy pulse, allowing him to shoot bolts of energy at his enemies. The Funchucks appear to be an upgraded version of the Smack Hands, as Rex uses the Funchucks in the same manner.needed Additionally, when Rex was juiced up, his Smack Hand disassembled and reassembled on one arm as the Funchuck. Rex could also use the Funchucks as a giant flashlight to see in the dark.[3] Bad Axes The Bad Axes The Bad Axes are a pair of large blue axes that can slice through almost anything. The sharp edges are a light, glowing blue. Block Party The Block Party The Block Party are a pair of shields built around Rex's lower arms and hands. They can generate a medium-sized force field made of highly energized atoms. They are light-blue circular shields that can block laser and energy-type attacks, and are capable of withstanding an extensive amount of damage.[4] The Block Party can also form a large, dome-shaped force field around Rex and others. However they are capable or shattering to overwhelming. Water Jet The Water Jet The Water Jet is a machine that Rex builds with his lower legs. It is similar to a surfing board, except it can fly like a hovercraft. With the board, Rex can fly at high speeds in midair. Rex initially had trouble creating the Water Jet,[5] but he successfully built it later on.[6] Full E.V.O. Form Rex's Full E.V.O. Form A young Rex demonstrated the use of a giant bio-mechanical form that appeared to have most of Rex's current capabilities, including a version of the B.F.S. on one arm, Punk Busters for legs, Slam Cannons on both shoulders, and a Smack Hand on the other arm. It also seemed to have a a chest plate that slightly resembled the Smack Hands, shoulder pads that resembled the turbines of the Boogie Pack, and the Helmet from when he uses the Rex Ride. While in this large and imposing form, he demonstrated typical E.V.O.-on-the-loose behavior, and after reverting to his human form, he lost his memories. Rex partially transformed into this form when he was about to be dissected by Dr. Fell, meaning this may be a defense mechanism.[7] He was also about to return into this unpleasant form when he was trying to regain his memory with Caesar's ineffective machine.[8] Had Agent Six not interfered, Rex would either be dead or revert to full bio-mechanical form. Category:Technology Category:Weapons